Eroninja: Antithesis
by KING Breezy
Summary: The brighter the light, the darker the shadow.


**Author's Note: I would recommend reading chapter 81 of the main story before reading this one. This story splinters off from a scene shown in the chapter.**

 **Eroninja: Antithesis**

 **Chapter 1: Stoking the Fire!**

Chouji was still steaming from his confrontation with Naruto at the gathering that had been held after village's ceremony for those lost. A part of him did feel bad about how he had accused the Leaf's Hero of being a coward for rejecting the idea of tracking down both Sasuke and Udon for their actions. The sensible part of him knew running off to hunt them down would be little different then what Sasuke had done in his quest for revenge. But, he was growing tired of having to swallow back his rage. It had been bad enough when Suna had betrayed the Leaf, particularly as his Uncle, due to his marriage to his mother's sister and was a Suna-nin had, despite the family ties that he shared with the Leaf, still participated in the attack. It had been believed that he had even used the access that he had gained to the Leaf via his marriage to help plan out the assault. An assault that he had died in.

Yet what had added insult to injury was how his aunt had ultimately sided with Suna, and was currently one of the Wind Daimyo's Imperial Guards. Chouji knew it was a sore point for his mother that she would most likely never pay for her betrayal. Especially as his mom had actually been one of the loudest voices against the treaty that had forgiven Suna for its actions before Tsunade had become Hokage. She had also been against the more recent alliance as well, for much the same reason. She had wanted the Land of Wind to turn over the traitors that that they had sheltered to be a condition of any deal that was struck.

His father though had ultimately ignored her both times as he had instead been persuaded by his friend Shikaku Nara to support the village's efforts to put the past behind it. Chouji recalled it had been one of few times his normally kind mother had really lost her temper with his father. During the heat of the argument she had called him a weak-willed coward that did whatever the Nara demanded. To his surprise his father hadn't put up much of a fight as she had essentially continued to state that under his rule the Akimichi were just puppets of the Nara.

Chouji hadn't really paid it much mind at the time, attributing his mother's frustrations to her family issues, but over the past few years it had become an argument that more and more often seemed to make sense to him. He understood there was something to be said about forgiving the wrongs others committed against the village. After all, during the Pain Invasion, Suna had more than proven to be a huge asset in stopping the Akatsuki member that had claimed to be a god. However, it did leave a hollow pit inside him when the village had just forgiven Amegakure's role in letting Akatsuki use their village and country as a base of operations. In fact, the woman that had been Pain's second in command currently served as Daimyo of Rain and its Shinobi Village. He understood that she had switched sides at some point, but Chouji still felt she bore some responsibility for Asuma's death. Particularly as she had spent a majority of her adult life supporting Akatsuki and allowing it to reach a point where it could attack the village.

In part, the frustration he felt about Asuma's death and the feeling that not everyone responsible had paid for it was why hearing Naruto spouting a need for restraint had set him off. It had really pissed him off how most everyone had seemed to fall in line with the philosophy since the jinchuriki was the one stating it. Especially since he knew it was because most people felt Naruto had a special bond with Iruka, and while Chouji did recognize that they had shared one. That didn't mean he felt Naruto's opinion should be the only one that mattered. He feared that if that became the case, then just because Naruto wanted to become some peace guru that villains like Sasuke and Udon would never face justice for what they had done. He believed that much like with Konan, all it would take for them to receive some half-assed forgiveness would be for them to renounce their current evil ways, and then just because Naruto wished it, all would be forgiven leaving everyone else to just stew with their anger at the lack of punishment or justice.

"Fuck that," Chouji said aloud and bitterly as he recalled the anger in Ino's eyes after he had called Naruto a coward. He was sure his cheek would still be stinging from the slap that he would have received almost without warning, if Naruto hadn't have caught her wrist that was. What made him even angrier was that neither of his teammates had truly sided with him. Shikamaru had at first, along with many of Iruka's past students who had not been pleased at the idea of not avenging their teacher by trying to locate and destroying those responsible, but the support to do so had waned when it came to pushing back against the two blondes who were arguing against it.

The Akimichi knew he had been his own worst enemy though, as truly most of his support had evaporated when he had called Naruto a coward. Most people might have been all too willing to indulge in their desire to see Sasuke brought low for his crimes, but not many of them had been so blinded by the desire as to question the Uzumaki's courage. Chouji understood that his emotions had gotten the best of him, and although he had felt bad almost as soon as he said it. His desire to see a crack in the calm visage Naruto had tried to present had encouraged him to continue, if only to prove he was still the hot-head that he had been in his youth. Chouji figured if he could have succeeded in that, it would have in essence dragged Naruto off of his pedestal and shown everyone that he didn't really mean what he was saying. Particularly since a part of Chouji still believed the jinchuriki's act was just a smokescreen to provide cover for Sasuke. Especially as it was well known Tsunade had refused to mark him as a missing-nin due to her fondness for Naruto, despite the Uchiha joining with the village's, at the time, greatest living traitor. Chouji tended to believe, despite Ino's claims to the contrary, Naruto still believed Sasuke might return to the village despite the number of lives he had taken.

Yet, before Chouji could truly argue the point, Ino had reacted almost without thinking as soon as he had insulted Naruto. Luckily for Chouji, so had the jinchuriki as he easily stopped her from slapping him. But, she had showed that although it might have been an action born of instinct, it was also one she fully supported as she had told the blond man to let her go.

Naruto had defeated the argument that Chouji had wanted to have as he had gently reprimanded Ino. Remembering the short exchange he recalled Ino's angry gaze as she said, "Naruto, let me go. I can understand his being angry, but…"

Naruto had given the back of her head a soft smile as he replied, "I can't do that. Something tells me that you still might hit him."

Her blue eyes had narrowed at her teammate, although it had been a while since they worked as a team as she stated, "You're damn right I plan too." Chouji had been taken aback by the venom that he had heard in her voice.

Which was highlighted all the more by Naruto's calmness as he replied, "Ino, I can't ask people to remain calm and not let their bitter emotions control their actions and then let you hit a person over a small slight."

Ino took a deep breath, but her eyes let him know the slight wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon as she said, "You're right. I'm sorry Chouji. I let my emotions get the better of me. Try to keep that in mind as you ask others to do the same."

Ino didn't stop to see if Chouji would accept her apology, particularly as it was clear she was still angry, and he suspected that she would remain so until he apologized to Naruto. But, he was of the opinion that Tsunade's pet Tonton would sooner grow wings and fly before he did. Primarily, since as the night had progressed he began to feel like he was more and more in the right. Ino's apology was after all a prime example of why he would never truly accept a plea of forgiveness from Sasuke or Udon. It was too easy for people to just fake contrition particularly as the tables turned against them. Chouji didn't doubt that Sasuke in particular would continue to remain a threat, and pursue his dark ambitions until such a time that he was stopped. He wouldn't take the high road to seek out redemption himself and thus showing a genuine interest in it. Most likely he would accept it after being beaten as Naruto tried to prove his naïve philosophy. Naturally, as it would likely beat the far worse punishment he would be deserving of, he would go along with it.

Feeling a fresh wave of anger at his being told to accept that the justice which he desired to befall Sasuke was wrong because it would permanently deal with the traitor, and all because the Leaf's hero was preaching against it, Chouji decided not to go home. It was also because he felt his father would probably reprimand him for embarrassing the Akimichi Clan due to his outburst. Not exactly in a hurry to hear how he should feel ashamed for wanting to avenge Iruka, he decided to stop at a bar located in his clan's district.

 ******************************** *

The woman smiled as she watched her target step into a local watering hole. It was a few stars below her normal fare, but she found that was the case for most Akimichi backed establishments. Particularly as they tended to be about quantity rather than quality. She had been in Konoha for several months and truthfully had given up hope that she would be able to place an agent within Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Department. Considering the length of time since the Heavenly Kings had raided Kiyomi's mansion, she knew her client had likely come to view her services as unnecessary.

But, she had apparently done a good enough job of convincing him of Ibiki's dogged determination since he was still sending her payments. Although, he was beginning to grow annoyed with her lack of progress. She managed to pacify him for the most part by explaining that any fool could simply bribe a member of the T and I department. But, she had little doubt that Ibiki might be monitoring his subordinates' bank records, or would be on the lookout for any person suddenly blessed with large sums of cash. A money trail that would require her to come up with so many middle men to handle the transaction and subsequent funneling of the information that was produced that it would be outdated by the time it reached her. Not to mention, should any of those middle men suddenly find themselves in a situation where they were sitting opposite of the Konoha Interrogator, they would undoubtedly offer up the information that there was a spy among his group. That would force her to step in to eliminate the spy before he was caught and thus exposing her to the danger of discovery. Or, should the spy be caught create a link back to her client once it was learned what information the spy was providing, and thus putting her benefactor in the very position which he wanted to make sure that he wasn't in already.

No, what she needed was a different type of agent. One not motivated by his greed, since it would not only limit the risks he would take, as that would ultimately be his sole motivation. Money was no good when dead, and definitely of small comfort as a man like Ibiki put the screws to a bribed agent. But, what she had needed was rather difficult to find as it required not greed, but a much harder to find quality. One that she had been finding rather difficult to find. That was at least until Sasuke Uchiha decided to remind the village of his birth that he despised it and all it stood for.

She had to give the Uchiha credit, as targeting the teacher Iruka might have been meant to hurt the Uzumaki. But, it also served as an attack on the very fabric of the Will of Fire, and perhaps one of the most ardent supporters of it who had passed it onto his students. As such, she had suddenly found herself with dozens of candidates brimming with what she felt was needed to mold a perfect agent, a lust for revenge. It wasn't the revenge itself that she needed, but it served as the fire with which she would temper him.

With that thought in mind, she approached the one that she had singled out as she had observed during the gathering after the funeral service for those that died during the attack on the prison. Approaching the bar, she waved the bar keep down to say, "I'll have what he's having, and why don't you send another his way on my tab."

She wished she had paid a little more attention to what he had been drinking or at least waited until she had actually seen it, since his back had been towards her, because a moment latter what she felt was more of a barrel with a handle then a mug or glass was placed before her. The young man looked over at her as he finished chugging his beer, and a little surprised to have been bought another said, "Thank you miss. But, I'm probably not in the right mind frame to be pleasant company at the moment."

"Please call me Oboro," she said pleasantly, while filing away the information that it appeared her target wasn't some stuttering virgin based on how he reacted. Finding that excited her a bit, as otherwise he might not pose a challenge she added, "Besides, you look like you need to vent. And I can be a very good listener."

She could see that a few red flags appeared from her reply, which made her desire him even more especially as he stated, "Thanks for the drink, but I don't make it a habit to unload my burdens on people who I just met. Even to gorgeous women such as yourself."

"I think a stranger can be a far more sympathetic ear then even a close friend, or they'll be honest enough to just call you a big pussy when they think you're acting like one." Although she didn't let any scorn drip into her voice, she could see that he knew it was a thinly veiled insult. She added to it, by collecting her massive mug and sauntering to an empty table. She could feel his, not to mention all the other men's eyes on her, as she walked away. Particularly as the red dress she wore hugged her body, and was quite expensive having been made from silk harvested from the Earth Daimyo's personal silk farms. She doubted there was another like it in the village, but what she knew attracted the male clienteles' attention were there were no signs that she was wearing underwear beneath it.

Choosing a seat facing her target, she sat in the chair and gave him the confirmation the other men likely wanted that she wasn't wearing panties when she crossed her legs. She could see that he noticed as his eyes grew wide. She then took a sip of her mug, and began counting silently wondering whether some other patron would hit on her before her target approached. To the man's credit, he didn't rush over, but when it looked like someone else was about to approach her decided not to let the opportunity or invitation that she had given him go to waste.

He finished the beer he had been working on, and then grabbed the one that she had bought him before moving to sit across from her. "I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation."

He smiled softly with a slight blush he replied, "Not very many men with a pulse would I imagine."

"Not just men," Oboro said with a smirk, uncrossing and recrossing her legs again. She was pleased to see his cock begin to harden and licked her lips as she tried to estimate his size.

Aware that he hadn't introduced himself earlier he said, "I'm…"

"Chouji Akimichi," she finished causing him to appear surprised, as well as a tad wary of her again. She smiled at him, before explaining, "You shouldn't be so shocked that I know of you. I make it a habit to learn of all the important individuals within the village's I call home. Certainly the son of the current Akimichi head warrants as important."

She could tell that he was disappointed that it appeared her interest in him was due to his father's position. He sat back in the chair asking, "Then I'm guessing you run some company and are looking for me to lobby my father on your behalf?"

"Perhaps someday," Oboro said with a soft smile. She then reached out with her foot and began to rub Chouji's cock through his pants. The Akimichi stiffened in more ways than one prompting her to say, "But actually what I'm lobbying for is a nice fat cock."

Despite hearing what was normally his trigger word, he couldn't deny enjoy hearing it the way she did. Not to mention found the way her foot was teasing him enjoyable. Still, he felt something gnawing at the back of his mind, and gave voice to it by stating, "It does beg to question, why me?"

Oboro smiled as she asked, "Are you this suspicious with every woman that buys you a drink?"

Chouji stopped her foot's teasing, and replied, "It's never happened before. Nor, have I had a woman play quite so eager to be with me. It makes me wonder what you are really after."

The woman withdrew her foot as she replied, "I must say this doubt in your appeal is rather unattractive. Especially when it was your standing up to that coward they call a Hero is what put me in such an excited state. It takes real courage to stand up for what you knew was an unpopular position."

Chouji was about to defend Naruto since he knew his calling him that had been born from the heat of the moment. But, finding his lust and the hope that he would get to put the hardon that she had given him to use, nonetheless did say, "It wasn't all that unpopular to begin with to be honest. It was only after Naruto started calling for everyone to calm down."

"Which just reveals what cowards they truly are," Oboro said with a praising purr in her voice. "They were all about hunting down and killing your village's traitor until someone they viewed with the real power to do so stepped in. Then like scared little pups they tucked tail and went along with him. Only you were willing to stand your ground and speak up, showing that you have a backbone that they lack." She could see that some doubt had entered into him about how he had reacted to the call for calm, so hoping to stoke the fire some asked, "Tell me, what did this Iruka mean to you?"

"He…he was always there for me before I met my best friend," Chouji said after a moment with a smile as he remembered Iruka's kind words whenever some bully would tease him about how he was too fat to be a ninja. "He told me the Akimichi came from a proud warrior line, and if someone can't see that then it reflects more about themselves then it does me. The thing is that he and Naruto were even closer, so I can't understand how he could just brush off his death like that. Sasuke deserves to die, and there is no reason why we wouldn't be justified in hunting him down."

Oboro nodded as she began to rub her foot against him again and was pleased when the Akimichi made no move to stop her. Seeing his lust and anger growing she said, "It's simple really, you lack the power to back your convictions. Naruto doesn't, that is why he is a roadblock to your desire for justice to be meted out."

"I'm not lacking the power to handle him," Chouji said looking like he wanted to demonstrate to her first hand, although in a more pleasurable manner then he would Sasuke.

"Perhaps not physically from what my sources say about his current condition," Oboro replied and smirked internally at the way Chouji's eyes lit up from the knowledge she had shared. "But you do lack it in all the ways that matter to actually putting you and him in the same place."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a slight growl in his voice but whether born of lust or anger she couldn't say. Nor truly cared.

"Surely you understand that your desire to avenge your teacher currently stands in stark opposition to the nonsense that the Uzumaki spewed about not letting your justified anger dictate your response to this attack." Oboro pressed her foot firmer against him as she added, "A similar philosophy that this village has been expressing for years. Have you truly forgotten the Sand Village's betrayal? How many loyal shinobi and civilians died and then had those deaths just ignored because it was politically expedient to do so. That is likely going to be the outcome for Sasuke as well. Rumor has it that he is starting his own village, this attack would seem to indicate that they are true. So what do you think this village will do particularly if the Uzumaki becomes Hokage someday? How long before you're breaking bread with your teacher's murder because the Uzumaki selfishly wants to claim that he is the better person, and it would be politically inconvenient to deal with the traitorous Uchiha as he deserves."

Chouji wasn't sure if the woman had hit on the sore point that was still fresh for his mother on purpose, but he did feel that he now understood where she was coming from better. He couldn't picture having to swallow back his anger while Sasuke was left free simply because those in power didn't wish to pursue justice for his victims. Or, a desire to upset the current drive for all the villages to come together. He could imagine that was the case for a lot of people who had been related to victims of those killed or injured by Sand-nin as a result of their betrayal. Not to mention, how it likely angered his mother to see her sister living in the lap of luxury because she had chosen to be a guard dog for the Wind Daimyo, and would never be punished for betraying her village and family.

Grabbing her foot and burning with a desire to take the woman someplace where he could have his way with her, he said, "That's not exactly an issue that I can solve right here and now."

"No I suppose not. But I wonder if you do intend to solve it, or if like those other cowards who were calling for justice, if you are all talk."

Chouji puffed up a little before replying, "I'll back up what I say."

"That remains to be seen," Oboro said with a mysterious smile. She moved the knee of her other leg to the side a little giving him a view up her dress, and said, "But on the matters of things that you can take care of in the here and now."

Chouji finished his beer and slammed it down on the table before replying, "It would be my pleasure."

 ******************************** *

Chouji followed Oboro into the lobby of the Hotel that she was staying at. He was a bit nervous since although he had enjoyed a few sexual encounters already, most had come as a result of dating the woman in question for a while. Oboro had been the first woman to approach him in such an up front and provocative matter. Not to mention, was easily a woman that he felt normally was out of his league. That was one reason why he was somewhat put on guard by her interest, but at the same time had been glad to see there were people that agreed with him.

Scanning the lobby, he noticed a familiar looking purple haired girl and recognized her as Ami. He recalled Ino putting the bully in her place when she had picked on Sakura. The reminder that his teammate had chosen to side with Naruto over him sent a fresh wave of anger coursing through him. But it faded as they reached the elevator where Oboro entered in her code which told the elevator to proceed to the floor her suite was on.

As soon as it began moving she spun, and pressed her body to his as their lips sought each other out. Chouji's arms encircled her waist, and after her knee began to nudge his package his hands liberally grabbed her ass which he kneaded like dough. He then pulled the hem of her dress up over her hips before returning to fondling her ass again. The elevator opened with a ding, and he lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She kissed him ferociously while he tried to prevent from tumbling over the few steps that lead down into the plush common area as he carried her inside. He set her down on a table positioned behind one of the couches that made up the living area so that he could map out his surroundings to carry her to her bedroom. It proved difficult as Oboro was proving so hard to ignore while she kissed his neck and her hands rubbed her underneath his shirt. But, then she suddenly pushed him back so she could slip from the table. She turned away and made it clear that she wasn't interested in moving to a bed by placing her hands on the table after hiking up the hem of her skirt.

Chouji felt another bout of nervousness due to his being in a unique situation for him. His previous experience was with girlfriends that he had been with over the years. Granted, a few of them had been kinkier than others. But, it was still sex with a woman that to one degree or another he had gotten to know. Plus, generally those first encounters tended to be somewhat reserved from the perspective that there would be a morning after, and as such neither of them would want to see a relationship fail if one partner revealed a side that made the other uncomfortable to quickly. Not to say he had a side that he felt might cause a lover to pull away. But, at the same time he wondered if his not taking such risks to blow his girlfriend's minds might be the reason those relationships seemed to fizzle after reaching the intimate stage. After all, he imagined that Kiba had to be pretty wild in bed to be able to not only keep two women happy, but have them willing to share him to boot. Not to mention, he had heard that there was another man in the Inuzuka that had six Inuzuka women sharing his bed. Still, he found Kiba's accomplishment in that regard somewhat more impressive, especially as he had found his lovers from outside his clan.

Despite his unsureness, his body had been moving of its own volition as he unbuckled his belt and undid the fastener of the dress pants that he had worn to Iruka's funeral and wake. He felt a momentary shame as he pushed them to the ground since he couldn't exactly say fucking some woman he just met was him properly paying homage to the solemnness of the day. Yet, as Oboro began wiggling her ass for him, he forgot all about it and walked up behind her to rub his cock against her slippery cunt.

She moaned while looking over her shoulder to say, "Don't tease, hurry up and stick that fat cock inside me."

Chouji found he didn't exactly mind hearing his normal trigger word especially when it applied to his dick. He had for a time been concerned about his size, since more than one girlfriend had asked if he was using his expansion jutsu on himself. It was somewhat flattering, but tended to make the first penetrations somewhat nerve-racking affairs for both parties in those cases. Of course, he had one girlfriend that he had suspected wasn't as pure as she had made herself off to be since she had simply eyed his dick eagerly, and hadn't seemed to question if she would be able to take it. Still, experience had taught him that a little caution on his part tended to be appreciated on his partners' behalf.

That didn't seem to be the case with Oboro as she apparently found his slow entrance into her annoying so said, "If I wanted to be fucked by a pussy tonight, then I would have picked up one of the women that was eyeing me. Come on you fatass, fuck me!"

Chouji saw red from her use of his trigger word in a less then pleasing manner so said, "You want it you whore then fucking take it!"

Jamming his entire cock into her Oboro arched her back and shouted out in pleasure. Chouji continued to furiously fuck her causing the table she was pushing back against to move forward despite the couch in front of it. Hoping to urge him on more she looked back at him to say, "It looks like the fattie has a spine after all." Her words elicited the response she was looking for as he nearly lifted her off her feet with just the power of his thrusts causing her to That's it you bastard fuck me."

Chouji growled between pleasure and anger as he began slamming his hips into her backside even harder. A part of him even considered using his expansion jutsu to make her as uncomfortable as her demeaning him was. But figuring that turnabout was fair play, he pulled out of her suddenly. She turned to look at him like she was about to complain, but he simply grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees. He then stuffed her mouth full of his cock and while she gagged on it said, "Come on you slut, suck it!"

Oboro's eyes showed that she actually appeared pleased by his turning the tables on her. She began to obediently do as instructed, while he kept his hold on her hair to pull her mouth back and forth over his dick. He also began pumping his hips so that as he pulled her towards him his cock began stabbing the back of her throat. Soon he began forcing more and more of himself in so that she began swallowing his entire length. He felt a churning in his balls and buried his dick until her chin rested against them before releasing his nut.

Oboro's eyes grew wide as she felt his cum begin flowing almost directly into her stomach. But, as she had been holding her breath for a while due to his driving the pace, hadn't really allowed her to breathe. Her eyes grew watery and she began to push back against him to dislodge his cock so she could take in some air. Finally, as his climax subsided he let of her hair allowing her to pull away. She began gasping and coughing up his cum as if she had nearly drowned.

Seeing her in such a state did cause the Akimichi to begin feeling some guilt. With her back facing towards him while she continued to breathe raggedly, he couldn't see the pleased smile that graced her lips, so imagined that she was about to tell him to leave. He was about to reach towards her, and apologize for his rough behavior, but stopped as she faced him stating, "It had been forever since a man has really throat fucked me so violently." She sat back, showing him just how wet she was and stated, "Keep that up and I might just need to make this a repeat affair."

Chouji was a little surprised, and wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. But, he didn't think on it long as Oboro leaned forward and began sucking the end of his cock to revitalize it. His dick quickly regained its vigor from her nursing of it. She climbed back to her feet and then gripping him by his manhood in order to lead him to her bedroom. Chouji whistled at how opulent it was, and noticed a crystal ball on a silken pillow which was sitting on a decorative desk at the foot of the ornate bed.

Oboro let him stand in the doorway as she moved to the side of the bed, and then pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders while her back was facing him. She shimmied it down her hips, before bending over to push it the rest of the way down. She crossed her arms over her chest and then turned to face him saying, "What are you still wearing that shirt for? Don't tell me you're ashamed of getting naked."

He would admit to feeling some trepidation to stripping completely naked for her, since most of his previous experience had been with women he had known for a while. Still, he imagined if he admitted as much, she would mock him so he began stripping while displaying a confidence that he didn't exactly feel. Still, after removing his shirt, Oboro only seemed focused on his manhood giving him a shot of real confidence. He approached her and said, "I'm getting a little tired of your demeaning comments, you know."

Oboro smirked at him as he approached replying, "Then give me a reason to sing your praises."

Chouji decided he would do exactly that as he stopped so that she was between him and the side of the bed. He then grabbed her roughly by the shoulders before spinning her towards the bed and pushing her on it. He then pulled her hips up so that he could easily slam his dick inside her. He fed her everything causing her to rear back and howl. He smirked as he viciously slammed into her, and due to her cries of pleasure stated, "Sounds to me like you're singing my praises now. Tell me how much you are loving it you slut."

Oboro got up onto her hands and knees to begin slamming herself back to meet his thrusts, "Your dick is driving me crazy. It so big and fat, I can't help crying out."

The Akimichi continued to vigorously fuck the woman's clinging cunt, and soon felt the tightening in his balls which told him that he was on the verge of cumming. Trying to delay it, he said, "I'm almost there slut. Where do you want me to blow my load?"

Oboro had known that he was close having felt him swell within her. She was actually surprised to find that she was on the verge as well, particularly as the previous Leaf-nin that she had considered as a potential candidate to turn into a spy had been a lot of thunder and noise, but hadn't exactly left her seeing stars. She felt that might be the case this time around so said, "Inside, don't worry today's a safe day."

Chouji had only really asked as a way to add a little extra spice, since for a member of a clan getting some outsider pregnant could be disastrous. More than one shinobi had been tried for treason because he had cum inside the wrong womb, and the resulting babe that resulted had ended up in an enemy village. Still, although the Akimichi wouldn't be one such clan since their abilities came more from techniques then secrets locked in their DNA, he had been through many of the same seminars.

Still, he supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised by her response, since Oboro was proving to be a fuck he would long remember. He pulled causing her to look back like she wanted to lay into about being a pussy, but he flipped her onto her back in and keeping his feet planted on the floor while leaning forward over her, he slammed his cock into her once more. Deciding he would give her what she wanted, as his few times without a condom had always resulted in him pulling out, and he wanted to see her face as he filled her with his baby batter. He drove into wildly as she moaned pleasantly, "That's it you stud, fuck me like you mean it. Oh, I want you to cum… YES!"

Chouji having responded to her words jammed his dick as deep as he could and gave her everything he had. Her legs shot straight up in the air as she began to climax before she wrapped them around him to keep him trapped inside. She couldn't believe how hard she came due to her marks usually being more bluster, and interested in their own pleasure rather than the type striving to please her. She almost felt a sense of disappointment that the ordeal she would put him through would likely leave him a shell of his former self considering how long it had been she had cum from a man's cock. Still, she doubt Goenitz would accept another delay to her finally delivering him the double agent he desired.

Chouji felt drained after empting his cum inside of Oboro's pussy so collapsed on top of her. They were both covered in sweat and he wasn't exactly sure of what to do next. He did find that he was rather disappointed the night might be a one-time affair. He considered asking her if they could see each other again, but didn't want to come off as desperate or clingy. He feared it was doomed to be a simple one night stand when she said, "You can get off now."

Chouji fought down the sigh, but did as she requested getting back to his feet. She raised her feet to sit on the bed as she spread herself for his viewing pleasure to state, "You certainly came a lot." She began rubbing her pussy and working the cum that had begun to leak out into her skin and meeting his eyes said, "Mmmm, I'm still tingling. It's been a long time since someone's made me cum like that. I wouldn't mind this being a repeat occurrence. Interested?"

Chouji couldn't help nodding as he eagerly answered, "Very much so!"

"Good," Oboro said leaning back in her bed and reached for the nightstand on the opposite side. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a business card and handed it to him before saying, "That is how you can reach me, or just leave a message with the front desk. Let's not wait too long before getting together again."

Chouji was tempted to tell her that he was ready to go again, but could tell she was asking him to leave without telling him as much. He inclined his head as he replied, "Till next time then." He gathered his clothes some of which were outside the bedroom so began to dress there. When she made no move to leave the bedroom to see him off, he wondered if she was just being polite in saying they'd meet up again. But, rather than heading back just entered the elevator guessing he'd find out soon enough.

 ******************************** *  
Oboro heard the elevator's doors close and would admit she was again rather impressed since more than a few men hadn't been able to take a hint. Standing from the bed, she headed to the nearby washroom and began drawing herself a bath. She returned to the bedroom to grab a few items and wasn't surprised when the crystal ball on the dresser at the foot of the bed began to glow. A moment later a shadowy construct of one of the people she was working for appeared.

"What fortuitous timing," she said as she made no effort to cover her nakedness or hide how Chouji's cum was dripping from her. "Or is it, and you were just peeking in on me and decided to watch the show."

Goenitz looked less than amused as he ignored her teasing to comment, "I don't remember paying you to whore yourself for shinobi of the Leaf."

"Whore myself," she replied her amusement growing, "Is that anyway to talk to me after finding the man that I plan to shape into your spy?"

"Him," the last remaining member of the Cult's Heavenly Kings replied with a note of disbelief, "What happened to that Inuzuka you spent New Year's entertaining?" Oboro turned to walk away as her bath was almost finished being drawn. Turning the water off, she sank into its warmth with a sigh as Goenitz stepped through the wall to continue pressing her. "Well?"

"He wouldn't have been a good fit for your needs," Oboro answered as she raised one leg out of the water to begin soaping it up. "He is too ambitious for his own good and is only interested in his own needs."

"He reminds me of someone I know, and whom I'm beginning to regret hiring," Goenitz said growing annoyed with her dismissive tone feeling that she was forgetting her place.

"Then perhaps I should take my services to your High Priestess," Oboro said losing some of her amusement as she focused on the man with a harsh glare. They remained silent while glowering at one another for several heartbeats. Yet Oboro backed down first primarily since much like with the customers of her legitimate business she knew the customer was always right. With that thought in mind she sighed before submerging further in the bath while explaining, "I did plan to use Koreshige, but have another customer whose needs he can fulfill better. That is because his ambition fits with what that customer needs. The Akimichi is a far better candidate for what you require."

Goenitz indulged her by asking, "How so?"

"Any fool can create a spy by just offering money or power," Oboro stated as she couldn't resist giving her puss a quick rub due to her growing excited at what she had in store. "But, what you require is a zealot. Someone who will work to your benefit because he believes in your vision." She let out a soft moan so reluctantly pulled her hand away so she could finish her explanation, "You really should send Sasuke Uchiha a thank you card."

"Why is that?"

"Because he started the fire that I will use to forge Chouji into someone you can use." Oboro smiled wickedly as she added, "The best part is that in time, he'll believe in your church more fervently then you do."

"That remains to be seen," Goenitz replied before he disappeared as he cut the connection to her crystal.

Left alone, Oboro's hand returned to stimulating her pussy as she was already looking forward to her next encounter with the Akimichi.

 ******************************** *  
Chouji arrived home, and although relatively late had expected his father would be waiting up to let him know how displeased he had been with his behavior. He was glad to be wrong as he took his shoes off to leave them by the front door since he figured the argument would only kill the good mood he had been left in since his encounter with Oboro. He was about to head to his room when the light suddenly switched on and he found his mother standing next to the entrance of the kitchen.

She was dressed in a robe and gave him a smirk as she said, "I thought you would try sneaking in through the kitchen. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

Chouji gave his mom a smile, and calling on some of the confidence he had gained from Oboro backing his confrontation with Naruto said, "That would imply I was ashamed of how I handled myself. You saw that everyone was with me till he spoke. They just surrendered their desire to see justice done because they're afraid of Sasuke and feel Naruto is the only one that can deal with him."

His mother seemed surprised by his response but sounded rather proud as she replied, "You're right of course. But it also because they feel they owe him, and so will follow his lead. This village is led by such cowards. They let our enemies take and take and force us to follow the idiotic notion that is peace." His mother gave him a hug before kissing his cheek and added, "But at least there is hope that at least one of the future leaders of the village will have one spine among them. Good night sweetheart." Umeko began to walk towards her bedroom, but stopped as she looked back to state, "Oh, and don't worry about your father. I convinced him it would be wise to let the matter drop."

Chouji smiled appreciatively as he replied, "Thanks, I'm glad I won't be receiving a lecture about respecting the heroes of the village."

"Don't mention it," Umeko said proudly, "We need at least one strong man in this household. You should be encouraged for standing up for your belief that we are acting like cowards for not demanding retribution."

His mother headed off to her room leaving him smiling broadly as he began to head towards his. Stripping from his funeral attire, he considered washing up but decided against it as he didn't want to remove the last traces of Oboro's scent from his skin. Laying back in bed, he couldn't help the content smile he wore, and found he was looking forward to what the future had in store. Particularly one where he was called the Hero of the Leaf for snuffing out Sasuke Uchiha's life, and the rewards that he imagined went along with it. One such one being the beautiful woman he had met that evening hanging off of his arm as he showed the village what true courage and leadership was.


End file.
